


Three Hobbit Friends

by HASA_Archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Humor, War of the Ring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 20:09:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3782690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HASA_Archivist/pseuds/HASA_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three Hobbit Friends <br/>to the tune of “Three Little Maids” (The Mikado)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Hobbit Friends

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the HASA Transition Team: This story was originally archived at [HASA](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Henneth_Ann%C3%BBn_Story_Archive), which closed in February 2015. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2015. We posted announcements about the move, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact The HASA Transition Team using the e-mail address on the [HASA collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hasa/profile).

_Sam, Merry, and Pippin:_ Three Hobbit friends from the Shire are we  
Trekking with Frodo since well before Bree  
Merry, Pippin, and Sam Gamgee  
Three Hobbit friends from the Shire! 

_Pippin:_ We didn't know there's be Orcs and things  
 _Merry:_ Sam'll kill 'em if they try anything  
 _Sam (thinking aloud):_ If Frodo doesn't need it, can I borrow Sting?   
_The three:_ Three Hobbit friends from the Shire! 

_All three:_ Three sidekicks who, all unwary  
Had no idea it'd be this scary  
 _Merry and Pippin:_ Glad Boromir taught us how to parry!   
_The three:_ Three Hobbit friends from the Shire! 

_Sam:_ One sidekick is a Brandybuck  
 _Pip:_ We got caught by the Orcs, worse luck  
 _Merry:_ Then the Ents didn't seem to give a … hoot  
 _The three:_ Three Hobbit friends from the Shire! 

_Sam:_ Hobbit number two is Pippin Took  
 _Merry:_ On harassing wizards he wrote the book  
 _Pip (giving M a dirty look):_ I should've gone with Sam, at least he can cook  
 _The three:_ Three Hobbit friends from the Shire! 

_Sam:_ From three Hobbit friends take one away  
 _Pip:_ Sam's gone with Frodo, but that's okay  
 _Merry:_ We're pretty sure that he knows first aid  
 _The three:_ Three Hobbit friends from the Shire! 

_All three:_ Three sidekicks who, all unwary  
Had no idea it'd be this scary  
 _Merry and Pippin:_ Glad Boromir taught us how to parry!   
_The three:_ Three Hobbit friends from the Shire!


End file.
